On Your Knees
by ambrosegal99
Summary: She comes to realize she needs the real man he spoke of...the real man being him, Bobby Roode
1. Chapter 1

The roadies couldn't stomach him.

The regular staff hated him.

Management tolerated him.

She lusted him.

She made her way aroundthe throng of people standing transfixed in front of the television in catering. Plates of vegetables and sandwiches being ignored in the hands of their owners. Kevin Owens and Shane McMahon were fullyengaged ina death defying  
fight to the finishhigh atop asteel cell in the heart of the arena. She had just witnesseda yellow flash,otherwise known as Sami Zayn,race through the room towards gorilla.

She had no interest in joining the stunned onlookers. Or to even try and figure out why Sami was in such a rush. After all, it would be revealed soon.

Hopefully, she mused, by that time, she would be otherwise busy.

Her mind, and unfortunately, her soul and nether region,were laser focused on his days ago offer of a "real man". Initially, she was put off by hisgrotesque display of narcissism. She had left him standing on the ramp with his mouth

open; speechless at therejection.

"Ewww. You are so gross." Carmella said, as she grabbed her shoulder and steered her away from the exchange andup the ramp.

"Yuck!" She continued, finger in her mouth mimicking a gagging sound, whilestopping dead in her tracks. Her eyes widened with alarmwhen she saw her friend staring lustfullyat him walking towards the ring.

"You aren't actually thinking of doing that, are you?" Carmella asked her flipping her golden hair to the side.

"It's been a while, Mella...and I'm lonely." She replied in a hushed tone.

Carmella slapped her hand to her forehead in disgust.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you know where Bobby is?" She sheepishly asked a roadie who was perched at the top of a production vault.

"Nope!" He replied, with a look of disdain on his darkface. "Why? Shit, hang around and I'll probably be the schmuck who has to go get his suit pressed or something ignorant like that. What would you want with him?"

"Oh, nothing. Thanks." She bowed her head in embarrassment.

She continued, heels clacking,down the dank,narrow arena hallway.

With her armsfolded across her ample chest,she wondered if what shewas attempting to accomplishwas a huge mistake. Pursuing a man was not her nature.

But this specific man was different.

His cocky, arrogantdemeanor made her loins moist.  
Caused her knees to buckle, and her heart to pound mercilessly into her throat.

Just as her mind shifted to overdrive harboring all the potential ways this would, andcould go wrong, a rustling behind a partially open door caught her attention.

She gradually inched up to it, trying to muffle the sound of her shoes so whomever was inside would not be alerted to her presence.

Her throat turned dry.

Her tongue gently traveled over her willinglips.

Herbreathing turned labored and heavy.

Thesight of the underwear cladAdonis standing inside caused her to slowly back away to escape... 


	3. Chapter 3

"Who's there?" The gorgeous hunk, sounding annoyed,called into the air without even moving a muscle to turn around.

She was awe-struck feasting her eyes on his thick, tight ass. The greyfabric of his underwear strained to cover every inchof those same magnificent cheeks.

Her breathing hitched as her eyes languished onto his sinewy arms and shoulders.

Oh, the feel of her throbbing clit against her satin panties...

A largewet spot would surely follow.

Her eyes fluttered closedas she managed to croak out...

"Bobby"?


	4. Chapter 4

"Princess!" Bobby exclaimed, turning his amazing body towards her shovinghis arms wide open.

His package was on full display, and to her surprise and delight, erect.

"Couldn't stay away, could ya? Did you enjoy the view?" Hewinked devilishly, while an evil half smirk crossed his lips.

"You're so wicked hot, Bobby..." she said robotically. Her eyes locked with his.

What?

How humiliating! She wished the floor would part like the Red Seaand swallow her whole.

Her entire existence was shattered with those simple words...

You'reso wicked hot...

"Awwww, Princess..." he cooed as he took several steps forward, pinning her with both thickly muscled armsagainstthe door jamb. She gasped at the contact.

He was freshly showered. His hairglistened wet with little droplets of water slidingdown the back of his delectable neck. How her tongue wouldlickit dry.

Long, lingering strokes...

His tanned pectoralscarried the scent of Drakkar Noir. How incredible her head would feel buried deep inside his chest. Her nose reveling in the splendor of lustthat was her favorite scent on a man.

God, swallow me...please!

"I had no ideayou cared, lovely..." he purred hoarsely, brushing his soft, supple lips against hers.

Imaginethosemagical, irresistiblelips enveloping her pulsating clit...

Sucking...

Pulling...

Playing...


	5. Chapter 5

Eyes shut, she sighed and bit her lower lip as his grip tightened on her forearms.

If lust could speak, hers would never shut up.

She did not care to break his spell, but he thought differently.

"You need to tell me exactly why you were spying on me outside this door. Princess...". His voice was deeper and more rugged now.

His light blue eyes darkened as he gave the order.

Voice cracking and chest heaving, she said, "I -I th-thought about what you s-said about a real man."

A chuckle formed deep in his throat.

He took a breath after seeming to contemplate his response, which would no doubt be full of self-indulgence.

"And"? He questioned, turning his head sideways, eyes never leaving hers.

My, how her lips could nibble on thatplump earlobelike a sweet candy it was impossible tosavor just one of...

"I-I want it, Bobby..." she managed while visions of her kitchen countertop danced through her head...

He took a step backwards as he released his heavy grip on her. Much to her surprise, he had no witty, piercing comment in response. Carefully, hestudied her face through his half-opened eye sockets, as if to wonder if her request was...shall  
we say, real?

Silence.

Lust needed no noise to unleash it.


	6. Chapter 6

"I want y-your...t-this..." she stammered, laying her long fingers to rest on his blood engorged member.

"I w-w-want to deep throat i-it".

"I n-need it shoved between my p-pussy lips."

"I w-want you to f-fuck my ass with it."

She whimpered,as a lone tear streamed down her left cheek and down her neck to rest between her clevage.

His stare felt like a thousand daggers invadingher soul.

She curled her fingers as she seductivelyremoved themfrom "it" and sankto her haunches.

Exhausted...

He opened his mouth to speak, but no words formed.

He lowered his head; reached for her chin; and gently pulled her upright.

With her nose sniveling; her eyes full to their brims withtears; and her legs shaking with uncontrollable speed, he spat...

"On. Your. Knees,princess!"

With the blink of an eye, he slammed the door shut for the world to know.

Lust is so...

...glorious...

*cue music*


End file.
